powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Weapons
For more informtion see Other Methods. Good Goranger * Red Whip / New Red Whip / Spear Whip / Drill Whip / Red Hunter * Silver Shot * Blue Cherry Bow / Ultra Blue Cherry Bow * YTC Radio * Yellow Sticker ** Rock ** Paper ** Scissors * Earring Bombs * Pink Mirror * Pink Card * Greenmerang Boomerang / New Greenmerang Boomerang * Green Puncher * Goranger Storm / Goranger Hurricane JAKQ * Spade Arts * Dia Sword * Heart Cute * Club Megaton * Big Baton * Big Bomber Battle Fever * Battleceiver * Penta Force Cannon/Penta Force Boomerang ** Command Bat *** Spear *** Fencing Sword *** Twin Sais *** Whip *** Throwing Knives Denjiman * Denji Ring * Denji Boomerang ** Denji Sticks Sun Vulcan * Vulcan Brace * Vulcan Sticks * Vulcan Ball / New Vulcan Ball * unnamed Fencing Foil Goggle V * Goggle Brace * Goggle Sabres * Red Weapons ** Red Ruby Whip ** Red Rope * Black Weapons ** Black Clubs ** Black Emerald Nunchaku ** Dynamite Clubs * Blue Weapons ** Blue Ring ** Blue Sapphire Jet Ring * Yellow Weapons ** Yellow Ball ** Yellow Opal Megaton Ball ** Yellow Hammer * Pink Weapons ** Pink Ribbon ** Pink Dia Baton ** Pink Mirror * Team ** Lightning Ropes ** Dynamite Clubs ** Ring Spin Typhoons ** Lightning Balls ** Ribbon Sparks ** Goggle Victory Flash ** Goggle Bomber ** Sabre Attack ** Goggle Golden Spear Dynaman * Dyna Brace * Dyna Rod * Dyna Punch * Dyna Swords(Red) * Cross Cutter (Black) * Battle Tector (Black) * Blue Frisbees (Blue) * Jet Surfin' (Blue) * Attack Board (Blue) * Chain Crushers (Yellow) * Rose Saber (Pink) * Flower Shield (Pink) * Super Dynamite / New Super Dynamite * Mach Dash * Dyna Kicks * Rod Spark * Rod Beam Bioman * Techno Braces * Bio Swords * Red Weapons ** Fire Sword ** Spark Sword * Green Sword ** Hurricane Sword ** Green Boomerang * Blue Weapons ** Super Electron Ear ** Elec-Sword * Yellow Weapons ** Thunder Sword ** Bio Arrow * Pink Weapons ** Super Electron Beamlight ** Pink Barrier ** Laser Sword * Miracle Bomber * Miracle Laser * Bio Revolver * Circus Loop * Bio Electron Beam * Bio Big Arrow * Penta Beam * Super Electron Changeman * Change Brace * Change Sword * Power Bazooka ** Dragon-Zooka ** Gryphon-Zooka ** Pegasus-Zooka ** Mermaid-Zooka ** Phoenix-Zooka Flashman * Prism Flash * Prism Shooter * Rolling Vulcan ** Red Vul ** Green Vul ** Blue Vul ** Yellow Vul ** Pink Vul * Prism Holy Sword (Red) * Prism Kaiser (Green) * Prism Ball (Blue) * Star Darts (Blue) * Prism Batons (Yellow) * Prism Boots (Pink) Maskman * Masking Brace * Laser Magnum * Shot Bomber * Jet Cannon * Masky Blade * Masky Rod * Masky Tonfas * Masky Rotor * Masky Ribbon Liveman * Twin Brace * Live Blaster * Bimotion Buster * Triple Bazooka ** Falcon Saber ** Lion Bazooka ** Dolphin Arrow * Falcon Sword * Lion Punch * Bison Rod * Rhino Cutters * Spark Attack Turboranger * Turbo Brace * Turbo Lasers: can combine with GT Sword or J Gun * GT Sword * T Hammer * J Gun * B Bowgun * W Stick * Turbo Laser Plasma Shoot * Combination Attack * V Turbo Bazooka Fiveman * V-Changer * V-Shuttler ** Fiblaster ** V-Sword * Twinrisbees / Twin Yo-Yos ** Fiblaster ** Twin Arrays * Black Jaw ** Fiblaster ** Power Cutter * Circle 'Puter ** Fiblaster ** Cutie Circle * Yellow Flute ** Fiblaster ** Melody Tact * Earth Cannon (from Arthur G6) * Super Five Ball * Brother Attack * Five Tector Jetman * Cross Changer * Corresponder * Jet Hand Cannon ** Bird Blaster ** Bringer Sword * Smash Bomber ** Bird Blaster ** Beak Smasher * Wing Gauntlet * Fire Bazooka (from Jet Striker) Zyuranger * Dino Buckler * Howling Cannon ** Ryuugekiken (Tyranno) ** Mothbreaker (Mammoth) ** Triceralance (Tricera) ** Saber Daggers (Tiger) ** Ptera Arrow (Ptera) * Ranger Slinger ** Ranger Stick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun ** Thunder Slinger * Dragon Armor * Zyusouken (Dragon) * Dinosaur Eggs Dairanger * Aura Changer * Kiba Changer * Dai Buster ** Star Sword ** Star Cutter * Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels * Chi-Power Bomber ** Dairen Rod *** Halberd or Double Dragon Swords (Ryuu) *** Fork or Lion Staff (Shishi) *** Axe or Pegasus Nunchakus (Tenma) *** Conical Spear or Quilin 9-Part Whip (Kirin) *** Multi-Blade Spear or Phoenix Spear (Houou) * Dairinkens * Byakkoshinken (Kiba) * Super Chi-Power Bazooka Kakuranger * Doron Changer * Secret Sword Kakuremaru * Kakulaser / Laser Knife * Shinobi Knuckle ** Red Slicer ** White Beak ** Yellow Claw ** Blue Shot ** Black Bow * Kakuranger Ball * Thunder Sword Hikarimaru * Ninja Sword / Samurai Javelin Ohranger * Power Brace * King Brace *Big Bang Buster ** Star Riser (Red) ** Square Crushers (Green) ** Delta Tonfas (Blue) ** Twin Baton (Yellow) ** Circle Defenser (Pink) ** King Smasher *** King Blaster *** Battle Sticks * Olé Bazooka * King Stick (King) * Super-Power Dynamite Attack Carranger * Accel Changer & Accel Key * Navick Blaster ** Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher ** Car Navick / Navick Shot * Bi Blade * Giga Formula / Formula Nova ** Fender Sword (Red) ** Muffler Guns (Blue) ** Engine Cannon (Green) ** Side Knuckles (Yellow) ** Bumper Bow (Pink) * Giga Booster / Booster Cannon / Booster Jet * Signizer (Recorder/Gun/Police Baton) * Riddle Bombs Megaranger * Digitizer * Drill Sniper / Drill Sniper Custom ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Drill Saber (Red) * Rod Sniper ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Mega Rod (Black) * Tomahawk Sniper ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Mega Tomahawk (Blue) * Sling Sniper ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Mega Sling (Yellow) * Capture Sniper ** Mega Sniper *** Mega Magnum *** Mega Shot ** Mega Capture (Pink) * Multi Attack Rifle ** Mega Rod ** Mega Tomahawk ** Mega Sling ** Mega Capture * Battle Riser * Super MegaPink * Mega Tector Armor * Keitaizer * Silver Blazer (Silver) Gingaman * Ginga Brace * Starbeast Sword / Flashing Starbeast Sword * Willing Sword Kiba ** Kiba Cutter (Red) ** Kiba Claw (Blue) ** Kiba Shot (Green) ** Kiba Knives (Yellow) ** Kiba Arrow (Pink) * Beast Attack Rod * Beast Armor Shine ** Beast Armor Claw * Bull Riot (Black) * Knight Axe GoGo V * Go Go Brace * Anti-Hazard Suits ** Searcher Scope ** Access Scope * Five Laser * Rescue Ropes * Life Bird ** Claw Anchor (Red) ** Build Discharger (Blue) ** Wing Spreader (Green) ** Beak Driller (Yellow) ** Tail Injector (Pink) * V-Lancer ** V-Boomerang ** V-Machine Gun * V-Mode Brace ** V-Mode Shield * Go Blaster * SiegShot * SiegSword * SiegBlaster Timeranger * Chrono Changer * V-Commander * Chrono Suits ** Chrono Search ** Accel Stop * Time Emblem * Assault Vector ** Double Vectors *** Spark Vector *** Arrow Vector ** Assault Mobile * Voltech Bazooka ** VolBlaster (Red) ** VolLauncher (Blue) ** VolPulser (Green) ** VolVulcan (Yellow) ** VolSniper (Pink) * DV-Defender (Fire) Gaoranger * G-Phone * G-Brace Phone * Gao Jewels * Beast King Sword * Evil-Crushing Hundred Beast Sword ** Lion Fang / Gao Mane Buster (Red) ** Eagle Sword (Yellow) ** Shark Cutters (Blue) ** Bison Axe (Black) ** Tiger Baton (White) * Feater Cutters * Gao Hustler Rod (Silver) * Falcon Summoner * Gaoranger Storm with Dream Sentai and Red Warriors Hurricanger Hurricangers * Hurricane Gyro * Keitaininto Hayate Maru * Triple Gadget: Mode depends on which weapon is in front ** Dry Gun --> Dry Gadget ** Quake Hammer --> Quake Gadget ** Sonic Megaphone --> Sonic Gadget Gouraiger * Gourai Changer * Ikazuchi Maru * Double Gagdet ** Horn Breaker ** Stag Breaker * Kirai Maru Shurikenger * Shurrikenball * Shuriken's Bat * Shurikenger Fire Mode Shared * Shinobi Medals * Victory Gadget ** Triple Gadget (Quake Gadget) ** Double Gadget * Ninja Misen: If Keitaininto Hayate Maru is inserted, it can perform Red Sonic, Yellow Sonic, or Blue Sonic. If Ikazuchi Maru is inserted, it can perform Kabuto Sonic or Kuwaga Sonic. If Shuriken's Bat is inserted, it can perform Shuriken Trick. Abaranger * Dino Braces * Dino Commander & Dino Harp * Attack Bandit Resistance Suit ** Abare Mode ** Dino Guts * Aba Lasers * Superior Dino Bomber ** Wing Pentact ** Super Dino Bomber *** Dino Thruster *** Dino Bomber **** Tyranno Rod **** Tricera Bunker **** Ptera Daggers * Super Dino Victory ** Super DIno Bomber ** Victory Gadget * Dino Minder * Zerogo Suit * Bakulaser * StyRiser ** AbareMax Dekaranger * SP Shooter * D-Schop * D-Wapper * SP Arms ** SPD License ** Master License ** Swan License ** MariGold License ** Fire Squad License * Hybrid Magnum ** D-Magnum 01 ** D-Magnum 02 * D-Sniper (Blue) ** D-Rod ** D-Knuckle * D-Blaster (Green) ** D-Rod ** D-Knuckle * D-Shot (Yellow and Pink) ** D-Stick ** D-Knuckle * D-Bazooka (from K-9 Murphy) * S.W.A.T. Mode ** D-Revolver * Fire Squad Battlizer * BraceThrottle * D-Sword Vega * D-Smasher 01 * D-Smasher 02 Magiranger * MagiPhones * MagiStick ** Modes *** Wand (Core) *** Sword (Red) *** Crossbow (Yellow) *** Axe (Green) *** Staff (Mother) * MagiPunch * Rock Armor (Green exclusive) ** Green Muscles (Green exclusive) ** Legend Mode (All 5) *** Magical Holy Staff DialRods * GripPhone * MagiLamp Buster * Magitopian Sword * Oath Rings * Flower of Heaven * Golden GripPhone: KaiShine * Silver MagiPhone * Fire WolzaPhone * WolSaber * Jagun Shield Boukenger * Accelular * GoGo Changer * Suvi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster / Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Bouken Arms ** Bouken Bo / Bouken Javelin ** Radial Hammer ** Blow Knuckle ** Buccket Scoopers ** Hydro Shooter * Accel Tector ** Dual Crasher (Drill/Mixer) * Sagasniper / Sagaspear / Sagasu Mode * Golden Sword Gekiranger * Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChanger * Geki Nunchaku * GekiTonfa (Tonfa/Long Baton/Baton) * GekiBazooka * GekiHammer * GekiFan * GekiSaber * Super Gekiranger ** Super GekiClaw * Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger Evil Bandora Gang * DoraSceptor * Grifocaliber IV * Durandal * Bandora's Altar * Sword of Hellfriede * Lamie Boomerang * Dokiita-Clay * Satan's Tower * Magic Spinning Wheel * Mirror of Havoc Nejiregia * Dark Crisis * NejiSaber * NejiRod * NejiTomahawk * NejiSling * NejiArrow Infershia * Hades Gate * Hell Fang * WolSabre * Jagun Shield * Calamity-Loving Pen * Puppet's Ring * Wolza Phones * Bull Stick * Evil Ice * Book of Prophecy * Slab of Judgement * Hades Chariot * Samukama Confrontation Beast Hall * Fist Demon Bracelet Category:Weapons